


By Our Names

by LeftToTheDark



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aristocracy, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Night, no cape au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftToTheDark/pseuds/LeftToTheDark
Summary: The night of their wedding makes Jason truly feel alive.And loved.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	By Our Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut. Enjoy.

Oil lamps cast their amber hue over Jason.

He wonders whether the colour contrasts the one painting his face – the rouge which dyes his cheeks and stains his ears. Jason imagines how it must travel downwards past the curves of his hips to the hardened heel of his feet. Still, he cannot compel his body to stand before the full-length mirror to confirm. He continues to sit on the edge of the bathtub, the feeling of today’s pleasure overwhelming the uncomfortableness caused by his chosen seat. Meanwhile, his eyes continue their attempt to latch themselves on the wrapped blue box on his lap. A futile effort as his gaze flickers to the band of black and gold on his left hand. He can sense the appearance of dimples as his lips bloom into a smile. Even now, Jason has not grasped the events of this morning. _It must be a dream_ , he thinks. _An accident at the factory has left me trapped within my head._ But this is real. Too real with the engulfing oath attached to the jewellery. 

He is married.

Never has he once thought his life would turn out like this. At the age of nine, his father had made the fear-inducing announcement; it was his turn to work, contribute to the family. Thus, the smog-distributing factory by Sionis had been his gate into adulthood. The gruelling hours of being a scavenger, crawling beneath moving machinery, to remove priceless cotton pieces. The time his loose trousers were caught by gears resulted in him ripping his dead mother’s stockings. He wrapped them around his legs every morning, ignoring the weird stares from the older workers. He had seen what the results were if too careless. How blood would seep into the half-created cotton shirts as a boy’s arm is crushed. The screams could barely be heard through the roaring furnaces. That boy had died like many others and Jason did not mourn a single one.

Not when he could be next.

Years had soon passed, and Jason was deemed too big to continue as a scavenger. Roman Sionis – the head of the factory – decided to keep him underemployment, said that his work ethic was valuable. The praise made Jason want to rip the mask off his face. Expose the hideous scars he was rumoured to hide for all to see. He did not. Instead, he trained to be an engineer, learning the ins and outs of the machines which almost killed him. The pay was no different. So was the expectation from his father, as money would be taken by the man the instance his left foot stepped through the door. _This_ , he thought while fixing the third engine of the day, _is where I will die._ Either that or with his father’s fists printing themselves onto his skin. Jason had accepted this.

All the while ignoring the names which marked his chest.

Until the day one burned.

He had been doing routine checks that day when a young blonde girl kept whispering how a Duke would be visiting. It would be Sionis’s opportunity to gain more funding from the aristocracy and propel him away from the negative status of ‘new money’. Maybe even earn himself a knighthood. Jason disregarded all whispers of this strange man as a bubble of fire grew in his stomach. Any person who dares to work with Black Mask – all employees called him – must have the same lack of empathy for their workers. This factory-produced misery alongside clothes, pain woven in carpets, and hunger fashioned into soft pillows. Any decent man would see this and refuse to work with Sionis. But decent men are far and few. The Duke would be the same.

Or so he thought.

The sudden burning had caused him to choke on his spit. There must have been a branding iron pressed against the skin above his heart. The intensity made him drop to his knees in surprise. _Is this it?_ _Death?_ He clutched his ragged shirt with his famine-weakened grip. Panic saturated his pores and trickled into his veins. All sorts of earlier acceptance, of believing death was his best option, could not be found. It took a few moments before the pain slowly ebbs away. Jason became conscious of an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand on his shoulder as he returned to normal.

“Breathe,” the stranger said, a tone so soft as if wanting no more than them to hear. “Breathe, you’re all right.”

Jason raised his chin from his collarbone and stared into bright blue eyes.

This was his soulmate, he realised.

This was his first time meeting Dick Grayson, the Duke of Bludhaven.

Jason shudders at the memory, at the thought of what Dick saw in him that day. Not wanting to remember anymore, he returns his attention to the blue box. It had been given to him by Slade. _A gift_ , the white-haired man called it, a soft purr to his tone. _For tonight._ Anticipation thrums at the tip of his fingers. What can it be? He recalls the way Dick’s gaze had heated at the sight of Jason leaving the room with the box. This only served to create more confusion. Jason begins to pull at the white ribbon which holds the box closed. With a single tug, all knots untie themselves and drop to the ground. He lifts the lid with thoughtfulness.

Jason inhales through his mouth at the sight, his clenching jaw making his breath sound like a sharp _hisss_ . Lingerie. They had bought him lingerie. He questions what can be more red than red? His current face must be a new shade. But this action… It’s very much _them_ . Chuckles escape him as he lifts the ivory basque, the almost transparent lace incredibly smooth in rough hands. He takes notice of the garters attached and the removable shoulder straps. The garters make sense when Jason sees the mid-thigh stockings in the box, as well as a white robe and undergarment made from the same material. _They want to see me in this?_ A sly grin blooms on Jason. _If that’s what they want…_

He begins to strip from his current clothes; his black tailcoat, double-breasted vest, high collar shirt, and more. His wedding attire is removed from his body with precision and care. He folds each and places it on the marble countertop near the sink. Now comes the hard part. Jason takes another deep breath before opening the basque. It takes a while to adjust its size and place it upon himself. It would be easier to have an extra pair of hands, but he does not want to ruin the surprise. He slips on the undergarment after. The material makes him feel strangely exposed as there was nothing left to the imagination. But he shoves the feeling away as he turns to the stockings and slides it up his pale legs. The garters are easy to attach from the front and back. The final piece he picks up and allows it to hug his arms. The robe fits him perfectly. As does the rest.

Jason walks over to the mirror. His image comes into view; his flushed skin, the white lace, and… pink scars. Jason fights a frown and the urge to look away. He makes himself recall the words of his second soulmate when he had first seen Jason’s scars.

“Don’t hide them,” he had said, a single eye drifting across his naked chest. “It’s fine if you hate them, but I won’t.”

Jason’s hand subconsciously strokes the half-moon scar on his waist. It had been caused when a metal beam fell upon him at work. The final straw for Dick after months of asking Jason to leave the factory and live with him. Jason had repeatedly refused, his pride not wanting to give in. But after he had been hurt, Dick had called Slade, and Jason’s attempts to refuse had died off. As much as Jason loved the one-eyed man, he could be terrifying when betrayed or angry. At that time, Slade had been furious at Jason’s idiocy and refusal to see the best for himself. Although, he did not shout or berate Jason in the same way Sionis or his father did. He simply spoke in a calm tone, but it was filled with an underlying rage.

Jason agreed to leave the factory after that.

 _Fall, they say,_ _with the sleepers._

The year living with both Dick and Slade allowed the meat to build upon his bones. He looks less like a malnourished teen and more like the healthy twenty-one-year-old he should be. The lingerie amplifies this change; the thickness of his thighs, the soft swell of his bottom, and the arch of his back. 

_Beneath the gravediggers and their soil,_ he recites, heart-swelling within the confines of the corset. Jason has found his slice of happiness among the mud he was forced to live in. For once, Jason is to be loved. To escape the chains of his former family and the weights by the factory.

_Yet, I refuse my fate,_

_drag my body out_

_in one whole._

He is ready.

_Prove beyond doubt_

_I am a living soul._

He steps out the door. 

* * *

“–be fine,” Slade says, his gruff tone being the first thing Jason hears. Tension knotted in his shoulders untangle at the sound. Oddly enough, this has been happening a lot more; the voices of Slade and Dick calming him when any strong emotion is riled up. And at particular times of anger, all they need to do is speak and the feeling will diminish like a candle burning its last flame. It was only six months into their established relationship Jason realise the significance of this. They had become his _home_. His place of safety and comfort. Nothing could hurt him within the high walls of Thrawn Manor, the crown of Bludhaven. The realisation hit Jason like the metal parts of an industry-grade sewing machine, but without causing any scars. He never thought this would happen.

Jason’s presence is announced through the door opening. Within an instant, Dick and Slade turn their attention towards him and show two vastly different expressions. Dick, stripped down to his shirt and undergarments, stares at Jason; his mouth parts in delight while cheeks explode with colour. He attempts to regain his composure by gripping the bed sheet and straightening his back to sit upright. But that’s once again lost when his widening eyes quickly zone in on his most favourite parts of Jason like his slender neckline to his firm breasts. Slade, however, wears an impassive look. Jason would have taken a large offence to that if he did not know the man well, but the differences between his usual and current appearance are clear. The harsh lines which enclose around his lips or carve into his forehead are relaxed. Even his signature smirk is almost non-existent. It is as if the rough edges that made up Slade had been jaggedly sawed down, leaving only a few rocky patches which could not be smoothed out. Although, his gaze holds everything Jason needs to know.

Dick moves towards the headboard of the four-poster bed as to have his back leaning on it. He lifts a hand and makes a motion of beckoning Jason over as if words had escaped him. Jason complies and walks over to the bed. He does not sway his hips as he does so. Or take his time to build anticipation. He does not place emphasis on anything. At this moment, Jason can only be himself as that’s attractive to them. It is merely the end of his robe which shifts in sly seductive movements.

Jason reaches Slade who is sat on the edge of the bed. The older man moves to place his hands on the lower bow of Jason’s back, while Jason lowers to straddle his thighs. Jason grins at the lack of shirt on Slade, admiring the solid muscles now pressed against his own. Then everything is lost when Slade’s mouth is on his. This kiss has not really changed from their first. The clashes of tongue and teeth between them continue to fight for dominance. Jason shudders when he feels the sensation of a palm sliding against his spine and over each bump that could be felt through the lace fabric. It soon rests on the nape of his neck. Slade squeezes it with a hidden command. _Stop fighting_ , he means to say. Jason moans in response, his bid at control wavering. He wants to keep fighting. He really does. But on this special night, Jason relinquishes his efforts for power, growing content and lax in Slade’s arms.

Slade hums in approval as he begins to slide Jason’s robe off. Just to feel Jason’s bear and powerful arms around his shoulders. The robe hits the floor without a sound, and they remain in that position until Jason breaks away to catch his breath. For a moment, Jason flickers his attention towards Dick and notices how he had stripped the remainder of his clothing away. His own arm is hooked behind the headboard to create a pillow to rest his head on. One leg is also laid over the other. It’s then Jason sees his erect member – its head pink and smeared with pre-come – standing hard and tall. Despite this, Dick is watching them with a pleased smile. The combination of happiness and arousal causes Jason to blush and duck his head down. He hears Dick laugh and thought the teasing will come. It does not.

“Come here,” Dick says, finally finding his voice. 

Jason turns to obey as Slade’s grip on him eases. He places his hands on the bed and starts to crawl over. It may have been a few seconds of crawling – Jason does not know – but he could not make himself look up to face them. His face will expose, not his shyness, but his own immense joy at being the centre of their night. But he has no choice to look up when he is before Dick. Their eyes meet – new-dawn blue versus moss green – and thousands of unsaid words move between them. Dick unhooked his arm and leans forward to capture Jason. Suddenly, Jason finds himself with his back pressed towards Dick’s front. His legs are pulled up and bent over Dick’s knees, the man’s legs also spread wide. This position forces Jason to expose his own erection – barely hidden behind transparent lace – while feeling Dick’s pressed against him. Jason yelps in surprise and tries to cover himself, but Dick grabs his wrists and pins them to each side.

“No hiding,” Dick whispers between placing kisses on his shoulder.

Jason’s breath hitches as Slade appears over him. With his hands restrained and legs trapped, Jason can do nothing to stop what will happen next. And he didn’t want to. He craves to be touched in every way possible. To feel the intensity of their affections and love. He trembles in need of something he cannot force himself to say. So he lets his eyes do the pleading at Slade who fills the richly-furnished room with his amused laughter. 

“Eager, are we?” Slade breathes out, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. “Soon. Just wait a little longer.”

Of – fucking – course. Leave Slade to do the teasing. Jason sends his best glare which results in more chuckles, but the glare is soon replaced with eyes fluttering closed. The buzz of Slade stroking his thighs and inching closer to the place Jason wants it most causes him to tremble uncontrollably. If it were not for Dick, Jason would have taken care of himself in retaliation of the slow pace. He would have–

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason whimpers out, feeling Slade lightly graze his cock before wrapping his fingers around it.

Whimpers soon turn into grasps and mews as his teasing husband picks up the pace. _Husband_ , he thinks with glee. _My husband._ The thought is quickly pushed away when he is engulfed in wet heat. Jason’s eyes snap open as he makes a strangled noise. He sees Slade’s white hair bobbing up and down. For a moment, Jason cannot comprehend what is happening at that moment. His brain stops functioning then kicks into overdrive when a tongue runs over his slit. Using his hands and lips together, Jason senses a coil warming and curling within the pit of his stomach. It grows until it almost burns with a want for release. Jason almost reaches his peak. Almost. Slade abruptly pulls back, lips swollen and slick, and Jason lets out a broken sob.

The one-eyed man spends his time peppering Jason’s inner thighs with bruising marks from bites or kisses. Dick does the same with every possible area his mouth can reach. Then Slade repeats his act again; he pushes Jason until the hot need pulses within him. Then stops. Then starts again. The act is repeated three more times before Jason completely breaks.

“ _Don’t_ _stop,_ ” he cries out, tears escaping his eyes and falling down his cheeks. “I-I can’t… _I–_ ”

Once again, Slade ignores Jason’s ongoing rumblings but turns his attention away from his cock and to his twitching entrance. Jason is in such a dazed state that it took a while to recognise an oiled finger circling him before sinking inside. Another is added after a few moments. And another. Only after the fourth did Slade angle the thrust of his fingers to hit that one pleasurable spot. Jason gasps, jolting forward while trying to grind towards Slade. He wishes to meet the thrust of his fingers. To feel _more_. This results in Dick releasing a harsh hiss as his hard cock rubs against the base of Jason’s spine. Dick places more strength in restraining Jason, causing no more movement.

Slade purposely avoids that spot after that.

The fingers are withdrawn with a satisfied grunt from Slade. Only to be replaced with a much _larger_ and _warmer_ object. Oh, this is what Jason was waiting for. What he has been begging for. He might regret acting all needy later and retreat to another room in embarrassment, but none of that matters right now. He only cares for one thing. So Jason keens as he feels his body stretch to accommodate Slade’s cock. He thinks that Slade might stop pressing forward soon, but he does not. He continues moments after until Jason feels as if everything is too much and not enough.

“Look at me,” Dick growls, biting a sensitive area on his shoulder. The pain and pleasure mixed together make Jason see stars for a split second, but he still fulfils the command and finds their lips brushing together before turning into a bruising kiss. The angle is a little awkward with Dick still behind him, but they somehow managed to make it work.

But the kiss becomes sloppy when Slade snaps his hips back then buries himself inside. Jason can no longer keep up with anything. Every other instance of intimacy between the three of them feels like nothing when compared to this moment. He can feel Slade lean over him finds unmarked areas on his neck and fill them with his own. Slade’s slick fingers also rise past his waist to a nipple, teasing and rolling his thumb over it. The combined sensations intensify when the single pleasurable spot is struck once more. Jason does not know what noise he is making. Just that he is making something. He could be sobbing. He could be moaning. He does not know. It does not matter.

The coil returns tighter than before. It grows and spirals with each roll of Slade’s hips. Jason feels as if electricity fills the air with static. He is close. So close.

Then Slade pulls out.

He can feel his hole wide open before it tries to clench down on something. Anything. Even air. But before he can react, he is lifted up – arms now free from restraints – and Dick slams into him.

Jason _screams_ as Dick hits his prostate directly.

 _Too much_ , he thinks. Maybe slurs out. He does not know. Everything is _too much._ It will break him. His mind. His body. Jason grabs claws at someone’s skin, his nails digging deep as he grips for dear life. He tries to ground himself, but every strong upwards thrust makes him lose all reasoning. He is completely lost when fingers also join Dick. Slade’s fingers. But he cannot understand why. It only makes him feel fuller. Then the fingers disappear. Dick slows down his movements as it returns. Slade’s cock begins to enter him, inch by inch, stretching Jason out further than he ever thought possible. The burn is one of the most pleasurable sensations Jason has ever felt. He can feel them now. _Both_ of them.

Fuck the moments before. This instance of intimacy is like nothing else.

It is perfect. So perfect. His husbands growl, snap their hips, and bare their teeth as the static in the air shocks Jason. Everything dissolves into intense pleasure.

Jason comes, after waves of lightning zapping into him as his husbands continue their need for completion.

They must have used his body for a while as the last thing he sees is the names on Slade’s chest.

_Richard Grayson_

_Jason Todd_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. Would love feedback to help me improve


End file.
